A Tear in Dimensions ( A Robin (Dick Grayson) Love Story RobinxOC)
by Imaginary Aquariums
Summary: Aideen has been Wonder Girl for years, serving under the Justice League. When an accident with Klarion ends sends her into the Young Justice dimension, will she ever get back? Will she ever want to go back? Will things ever be the same for her? Can a Robin fall for an Amazonian?
1. Chapter 1: Red Lightning

_**Some info you should know:This version of Wonder Girl is purely an idea that came to me after a math test...**_

Wonder Girl's POV

"Race you to the cafeteria!" Supergirl exclaimed grinning. "Girl, it's on!" I smirked. "You know I'm going to win, there's a reason they call me _Super_girl." Kara smirked, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "Well, there's a reason they call me _Wonder _Girl." I said, preparing myself for the race. "On the count of three." She said, her smirk growing wider.

"1."

"2."

"3, GO!"

We both yelled flying in the air through the Watchtower.

My hair whipped behind me, so far Wonder Girl and I were neck and neck. Supergirl grabbed at my left arm trying to yank me back, but I resisted. "Need a lift?" I joked laughing. "You wish!" She said, using me to propel herself. I grabbed the tail of her cape, using it as a booster to get ahead of her. After continuing this cycle for a few minutes, we had to avoid hitting The Shining Knight and Vigilante. Vigilante just had to yell, "You dang kids!" when his hat fell off. We laughed while avoiding, Fire, Ice, and more superheroes.

I could see the doors of the cafeteria 11 feet away, Supergirl saw it too, we both flew faster, but no matter what we did, we were still neck and neck. Now we were 3 feet, right before we could burst through the doors, a green light chain wrapped around our waists, and we were yanked to a stop in mid air. "Oh crud!" Supergirl yelled, "Oh great Hera." I gasped as the breath was taken away from me. "Racing again?" Superman's voice came behind us. We turned around smiling innocently. Green Lantern raised an eye brow. Wonder Woman was shaking her head. Green Lantern released us from the chain bonds. "We have a mission, let's go." Wonder Woman said. "Didn't we just get back from a mission?" I questioned.

"But this one is urgent, we need to meet Batman there." Superman told us. Supergirl and I looked at each other and sighed following our mentors down the hallway.

~10 minutes later~

"Care to tell us what we're up against?" Supergirl questioned, when we got into the javelin. "Klarion The Witch Boy is in the Gotham Wax Museum bringing wax statues to life and turning them against people." Superman said. "Nightwing is in Bludhaven currently interrogating someone, and even then, The Dynamic Duo wouldn't be able to do it on their own." Wonder Woman added. "Meaning we have to go help out." Green Lantern finished. "I thought Klarion was put in the Metropolis Meta Jail." I said. "We put him in the wrong jail, we thought a meta cell would help, but I guess he needs a magic cell instead." GL said, he sounded pissed.

"So do we have a plan?" I asked fingering my lasso. "We do." Superman said. "You and Supergirl are on crowd control, there shouldn't be too many wax statues." Wonder Woman said. "We'll hunt down Klarion, if it's too much, you can call in reinforcements." GL told us. "Sounds easy enough." Supergirl smiled. "Will Star Girl be there?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, her and STRIPE will meet us there." Wonder Woman said turning around and smirking at me.

I'm not sure if you know this, but Supergirl, Star Girl, and I are all best friends. Every night before we go to bed, we have to talk at least once just to make sure we're alright. When we're at the cafeteria we all sit with each other at the same table, the table next to a giant window. It gives you a perfect view of space, it's truly beautiful. I guess this is one of the perks of being a Justice League member.

"Wonder Girl, Supergirl, drop now. I can see Wax Zombies prowling through the streets down here." Superman said. "Stay on task, Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman warned. I gave her a mock salute and a smirk, as the javelin doors open. "And be careful! Both of you." Green Lantern warned. "I second that." Superman said, giving us smiles. "Don't worry, when this is all over, we'll chill at our amazing cafeteria and tell everyone how we destroyed Wax Statues of Art." I grinned. "Bye Guys, see you on the field!" Supergirl said before leaping out. I gave Wonder Woman one last smirk before jumping out right behind Supergirl. I cut through the air, right behind her. "You ready?" She called over the wind. "I always am." I smirked.

"Wonder Girl, Supergirl, come in." Star Girl yelled through the comm, she sounded desperate. Supergirl and I landed on the cement, a few feet away, Star Girl was being overpowered by Wax Cavemen. "Right here, Star." I said flying in punching one of them unconscious. Supergirl joined in. "Where's STRIPE?" Supergirl questioned. "Went to the museum where the source of craziness is, we need to fight our way there!" Star called. We finished the cavemen easily, but for some reason, I knew it would just get even worse as we moved forward. Dark clouds were rolling in, it was going to rain, and fog covered the ground like a mysterious blanket. Klarion had to be the cause of this.

We ran through the streets, we could see our breaths. Our footsteps made loud noises as we splashed through puddles, burning cars littered the streets, a few were in the middle of the road. "We won't get anywhere by foot, fly low." I whispered. The other two nodded and we flew silently. The fog grew thicker every moment, soon we couldn't see in front of us. "This isn't right, I have x ray vision, and the eyes of a hawk, but something in this fog is preventing me from seeing through it." Supergirl whispered. "Klarion is a witch boy, I'm sure he has something to do with it." Flag girl comforted. We heard footsteps up ahead, and we froze getting ready for a battle. The footsteps stopped, everything was silent for a minute.

Just a minute.

_Bang! _

The gun shot rang throughout the air. But after years of training, I dictated where the bullet would go. The shooter obviously could see through the fog, considering the bullet was aimed at my face. I put my protected myself with a metallic braced wrist. Supergirl flew forward to the fog, and we heard a loud punch ring through the air. We flew after her, and saw Abraham Lincoln on the ground, with Supergirl standing over him. There was a hole in his head, but instead of red blood, it was clear white, and chalky. Wax. "I doubt this could get any weirder." Star Girl said looking down at the body. "I can't believe we took out one of America's greatest presidents." I added. "No time for that now, girls, we need to keep going." Supergirl said looking at the pouring sky.

We went back to flying through the fog, prepared for any fight. As we got closer, we could hear screams, and war cries. Terrified screams of citizens. _Oh Hera, please let there be no casualties! _I flew ahead of the two and crashed right into something solid. I looked down at who I pinned down. Attila the Hun. He looked uglier than I expected him to be, but he was extremely strong for a wax man.

_Crack!_

The sound of the punch set to my stomach rang throughout the air. The crowd of civilians gasped as I crashed through a building wall. _"_You picked on the wrong amazon." I said quietly to myself shaking debris off myself. "Wonder Girl, catch!" A man called throwing a sword from the ground to me. I caught it easily and made my way to Attila He looked more menacing, with the black beard, a sword cut on his face, dressed in black furs. His sword was much bigger than mine, with a gleaming blade, and a black hilt. He let out a war cry while charging at me. Rookie mistake. I beat the sword easily out of his hands and stabbed him through the heart. I yanked the sword out and he fell backwards. White insides once again

I looked around me and saw an army of Huns, Supergirl and Star Girl were giving it their all, but we were slowly becoming overpowered. "Supergirl, catch!" I yelled throwing the sword into the air towards her. She flew up and caught it, slicing a wax Hun's head off. I swung my lasso at random Huns, pulling them at my fists. Soon I had my own crowd. I got one by my lasso and began swinging in a circle until 70% were unconscious, the others were smart enough to back away. That's when I began using the Hun on my lasso as a flail hitting Huns who dare came close. At one point, my flail Hun flew off, and I hooked my lasso back onto my belt.

A Hun grabbed me by the shoulder, so I flipped him over and roundhouse kicked one nearby. White dust was flying everywhere. "Girls, regroup!" I heard Star yelled. We flew into the air, and then into the middle of the chaos back to back. "There's no way we can do this by ourselves, even with the GCPD." I called over the noise, kneeing a Hun in the stomach and then punching it through the face. "Let's call for backup then! Some Civil War soldiers, and Medieval knights are joining in. We can't do this on our own!" Supergirl yelled, she screamed. I turned my head to look at her to see her being choked by a knight. Star was being overpowered by a soldier. Before I could decide who to help, I felt another punch smack me straight in the stomach. I hit the door of the museum, breaking through the glass, and hitting the front desk. I quickly reached a hand to my com and weakly whispered, _"Wonder Girl to the Watchtower, need help. Being overpowered, too many." _The knight came towards me, a scary sword in one hand. He yanked me up by my hair. The knight hit me across the face with the flat side of the blade. I swear I could hear my com hit the ground.

My vision was becoming hazier each second, I struggled to keep my eyes open. _Hera, have mercy on me. _I thought to myself as I saw Klarion stride towards me. Wonder Woman screamed my name, she, Batman, Star, Supergirl, Superman,Green Lantern, STRIPE, Hawkgirl, and Flash were running towards me. "Say goodbye." Klarion's words rang through my head as bright red lighting shot from his finger tips, engulfing me in pain. That was the last thing I heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

_**So, advice? Ideas? Anything? Honestly, Some help would be totally awesome. Constructive Criticism would be lovely also **_

Wonder Girl's POV

When my world stopped spinning, I opened my eyes to see red boots on black ground. I was on my hands and knees, panting. I could still feel the blood pouring down my arms, legs, back, and stomach. My right cheek was aching, and my tongue was slowly filling my mouth with blood. I looked up weakly, my arms were about to give up. A boy dressed in yellow and red peered down at me, he looked exactly like Wally when he was Kid Flash . "Wally, help." I pleaded gasping for air. His green eyes widened, I collapsed on the ground, I could feel his hand on my back. His words were fading away. I closed my eyes and let the darkness carry me away.

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I looked down, I was wrapped in white thin blankets. I examined the room, more hospital beds lined up on either side of me, I was in some type of hospital. I've been in all Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, and Central City hospitals. Heck, I've been to the Watchtower Med room, and none of them looked like this. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got in here. I remembered every detail about the mission Supergirl, Star, and I were on. I remember seeing a boy that looked like Wally. But what happened after that? I looked at my arms and saw bandages wrapped tightly around them.

Where were my bracelets? Where were my shoes and socks? Where was my upper arm bracelet? My belt? I looked around the room, none of those were anywhere to be found. A bottle of water lay on the shelf next to me. I needed to get out of here, I needed to find my lasso, my belongings, my bracelets. I struggled out of the bed, and saw my legs were wrapped in white bandages also. My feet pressed against the cold white floor, and I instantly felt dizzy. I saw an IV stand nearby and grabbed it. I used it as a cane to get to the door, I pressed a button next to a see through door.

The hallways had a dark gray floor and walls, the ceiling illuminated by dim lights. I quietly limped through the hallway, stopping at the corner to peek at the left. It was just another hallway, and two different paths. I was getting dizzier by the moment, I limped down the hallway, and peeked at the left. I was about to peek to the right, but was met by black armor. I looked up to see Batman with crossed arms looking down at me.

I smiled in relief. "Bruce, sorry meant Batman, thank God, it's you. Where am I? And where are my belongings?" I questioned. "How do you know my name?" Batman questioned calmly. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I've known you for years, Bats. This isn't funny." I said confused. "Stop lying. Who are you?" Batman questioned, he sounded more irritated. "Bruce, this isn't funny anymore. Where am I?" I demanded raising the IV stand, my knees buckled, I was feeling nauseous.

Batman grabbed my shoulder. "Don't pass out, stand up." He ordered. I dropped the IV grabbing my head, what was going on with me? Was the last thought before I passed out again.

Third Person POV

"How did she know your name?" Artemis questioned Wally over at the living room. "I don't know, I've never met her or seen her in my entire life. But she looked so helpless, so defeated." Wally trailed. "But who is she? How did she get here?" M'gann asked from the kitchen. "I don't care, she doesn't belong here." Superboy said from his seat next to Wally. "She looked a lot like a younger version of Wonder Woman." Robin said. "This could be the work of Circe." Aqualad added. "She isn't a villain, I just know it. She looked so beat up." Wally defended. "How did you find her in the first place?" Superboy asked suspiciously.

"I zeta back from school, and I find her on the ground bleeding." Wally starts, "She looks at me and says, 'Wally Help.', then passes out."

"I think we should check on her." M'gann says taking off her apron and heading for the hallways. Everyone shrugs and follows her. M'gann wanted to know more about her, maybe questioning her might help.

Wonder Girl's POV

"Interrogate her when she wakes up, ask her these questions, we'll be watching from the surveillance cameras." Batman's voice says. "How do we know she's telling the truth?" "This machine she's hooked up to will alarm after all of her answers if she lies." I heard the door open and close.

I opened my eyes weakly, and saw 6 completely different people sitting around my bed. One of them was a younger version of Wally, another one was a younger version of Nightwing, one was a martian, one looked like a superman fan(considering he wore a red superman symbol on a black shirt, he even had his blue eyes, and black hair!), one had very short blonde hair, and sea foam eyes, and one was scowling at me, she had pretty gray eyes though. "Finally, we didn't think you'd ever wake up. I'm M'gann." The martian girl said touching my arm gently. I looked at hear confused, I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid.

"We require you answer a few questions for us." The boy with sea foam eyes told me gently. "What about my questions? Will they be answered?" I asked sitting up glaring. "Answer honestly and maybe." The superman fan snapped. I clenched my fists, my jaw slackened. "Fine." I said trying to compose myself.

"Who are you?" Younger Wally asked. "Who am I right now? Or who was I born as?" I questioned. The group exchanged glances. "Both." Blondie said reluctantly. "Right now, I'm Wonder Girl. I was born as Aideen of Themyscira." I explained. "Do you have a last name?" Younger Wally continued. "Yes, Gray." I answered. "We know you just woke up, but The League insists we ask the questions written down for you." Blondie explained. I nodded. "Do you remember what happened before you appeared here?" Young Nightwing asked. My eyes widened. "Appeared? I-I appeared here?" I exclaimed. "You answer all our questions, then you'll answer yours. Do you have an idea on how you got here?" Superman fan snapped.

I thought for a moment. Should I really tell them? I didn't even know who they were! "Full story?" I asked, they nodded. "Well, Supergirl and I, we just got back from a mission, and we were at the Watchtower, we were racing to the cafeteria, but got stopped by Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Superman, they told us that Batman needed as much help as he could get. Klarion was bringing Wax statues to life at the Gotham Wax Museum, he was turning the statues against civilians. So we all went, Supergirl and I were put on crowd control along with Star Girl who we met there. We got overpowered and I was cornered by a wax knight, Supergirl was also, and Star was cornered by a U.S. Wax Soldier, then Klarion came over to me, and zapped me with a red bolt of lighting, and now I'm here." I said. The group exchanged glances.

"This is obviously too over whelming, even for the league, I think it's best we end for the day, we still have many questions." A familiar voice said at the doorway. Black Canary,but her hair was much lighter. "Rest, you'll have a long day tomorrow." She told me eying me.


End file.
